gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2020/Jan-Jun/Announcements/Staff Updates
January 02 Android Payment fixed * Android Payment fixed We had just fixed the Android app payment error. Outstanding transactions should have been granted now. Sorry for the delay in fixing this. 07 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 10 Unexpected Challengers Bundle * Unexpected Challengers Bundle Earlier today, the Unexpected Challengers Bundle entered Cloud 9 at the wrong price - unfortunately the system set its price to 80 GC instead of 80% of its normal price. We are currently in the process of reversing the transactions. In the meantime, the items inside the bundle have temporarily been made account-bound and the bundle can not be opened. If you purchased the bundle for 80 GC you also may have had your trading pass disabled. It will be re-enabled once this process is complete. We will update you when everything has been resolved. Thank you! 11 Unexpected Challengers Bundle Update * Unexpected Challengers Bundle Update All transactions involving yesterday's bundle and the items within it have been reversed. The bundle can now be opened again and the items inside it are no longer account bound. Any trading pass that was disabled should now be re-enabled. If your trading pass was disabled because of this particular issue and has not yet been re-enabled, please PM me so I can fix it for you! Moving forward, any item entering the shops with a discount will have it applied manually so that there is no chance for this to happen again. Thank you so much for your patience and I am terrible sorry for any inconvenience this has caused you! 12 Hi there, (roleplays on Gaia) * Hi there, We recently posted clarification on guidelines and policies related to daddy dom/ little girl (and similarly related) roleplays on Gaia in the Chatterbox, Barton Town (Role Play), and Gaia Guilds Network forums. As a reminder, because Gaia does allow users as young as 13 years old any roleplaying or attempting to find partners for roleplays of this nature is strictly forbidden anywhere on Gaia including, but not limited to, the forums, guilds, flash spaces, profiles, and PMs. 13 Project Custom Email Update * Project Custom Email Update Hi y'all! I wanted to make a Staff Alert to let everyone know that we will be PMing mocks and replying to problem emails with NPC Rei starting sometime this week! I also wanted to give a quick reminder that we do not reply to emails asking for status updates for orders. If your order has been accepted it has not been lost, and if you're curious where the queue is we update this thread whenever we take orders and the queue moves! Thanks for your patience while we work through these email oddities. 14 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 14 Profile system update * Profile system update A patch is being pushed out now that will include the option for autoplay and mute when editing the video content in your profile. So now you can have both autoplay with sound, or leave autoplay off all together. 16 Runway GC Entry Fees Fixed * Runway GC Entry Fees Fixed Runway entry fees should be fixed now and Gaia Cash will properly be deducted from your account. 21 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 24 Jackpots Updated! * Jackpots Updated! We will be making it so that you no longer have to unpack your Jackpots before being able to open them! However, in order to do so the item(s) will temporarily appear as ** not released ** in your inventory. But don't worry! They will become released again when the jackpots are announced at 2 PM PST. (We've also added in many more GC and plat prizes!) 28 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 31 February Angel Item * February Angel Item February's Angel Item will be switched out tomorrow at 10 AM PST (instead of midnight). So if you're looking for the new item make sure you don't open your box too early! February 04 Ads Issue * Ads Issue Hello! I just wanted to make a staff alert saying we are aware of the issues with some ads showing for subscribers and the team is working on a fix to prevent this. We are very sorry for this inconvenience and hope to resolve this issue as soon as possible! Thank you for understanding! 04 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 08 Ignore new zOMG server * Ignore new zOMG server We're currently putting together a new server for zOMG, please ignore this new entry in the game as it's not operational yet. Sorry! 10 Project Recolor Rule Change: Makeover Kit * Project Recolor Rule Change: Makeover Kit Hi there! After some discussion we are making a change to the Makeover Kit rules! Starting 03/01/2019 at 00:01 AM the following rule will be changing: Quote: Multi-color gradients and rainbow gradients are allowed. The new rules will state: Quote: You may use solid colors and two-color gradients. Gradients of more than three colors and rainbow gradients are not allowed. Hue shifting is not permitted unless it is an official Gaia Online scheme (ie dupioni, sorbet) Notes: If the original version of a hair has streaks you can use the streaks still. If you have any specific questions please email them to project-recolor@gaiaonline.com and sign with your username in case we have to PM you due to email issues! 11 Ask the Staff * Ask the Staff Hey everyone, Ask the Staff is now live! You can check it out here! It runs until 5:00pm PDT! So ask away! Did you miss Ask the Staff today? Get your questions in for next's week ATS at our ATS pre-event thread! 13 Valentine's Day Event Delayed * Valentine's Day Event Delayed Hello everyone! Unfortunately the event itself is facing some delays, we're working to have it release ASAP. Meanwhile, the event forum is open, and the fortune teller is back! Have a great time at the event forum and we'll let you know as soon as the event game is up! 16 Golden Catch Update * Golden Catch Update I hope everyone is enjoying this month's Golden Catch Update! Starting next month, the price per spin will be increased from 50 platinum to 500 platinum. This change is being made to take the introduction of platinum into account, as well as to act as a better gold sink! 17 Ask The Staff * Ask The Staff Hi there, Unfortunately, due to a staffing issue, we will not be having Ask The Staff tomorrow. The next time we will be able to will be 2/25/2020/. You can still submit questions to the Ask The Staff Pre Event Question thread 18 Gaia Anniversary Thread and Item * Gaia Anniversary Thread and Item Happy 17th anniversary everyone! Please drop by our anniversary thread to celebrate with everyone and collect your anniversary item here: Gaia Anniversary Thread 22 Valentine's Day Event Update * Valentine's Day Event Update The first part of the Valentine's event game had been released. Apologies for the very late release of the Valentine's Day event. We faced a number of delays leading up to Valentine's Day, but more importantly we underestimated the amount of time it would take to build the story content. As a result, we had released the first branch of the story to avoid further delays. We had adjusted the requirement so that you can receive the award item as soon as you reach the good ending. Meanwhile, additional branches of the story will be released next week. Thank you for your patience!